


On A Hard Wood Floor

by xof1013



Category: Queer as Folk (UK)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xof1013/pseuds/xof1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex on a hard wood floor, with a twist - PWP!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	On A Hard Wood Floor

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Danielle for the quick beta!

On A Hard Wood Floor  
By xof

September 25, 2004

 

Bare wood beneath his knees, varnished slick and hard. Bruising as he knelt, unforgiving as he waited. It was his only field of vision; his head bowed and eyes down.

"Ask me, and I will."

The words passing from above; two feet entering his view.

"Please."

Fingers in his hair, caressing his scalp even as they teased with a gentle pull until he lifted his face to the one touching him.

"Please what?"

Eyes flashing with his need, he forced the words passed a closed-up throat - his want stronger than his pride.

"Please let me feel you, again."

A smile broke through the shadow of his lover's face, shining in the low light of the flat.

"Yes."

Affirmation granted and received, he lay back - naked. Legs spread, body open for the one he wanted. Displayed and wanton on the floor, he offered himself. Heart pounding, blood at a boil - he tried to find patience as the other threw off his robe and came down over him, pressing him against the wood without care.

No preamble, no need for more than everything at once - he gasped as fingers pushed inside his body. His passage still wet, still sensitized from before when he'd been filled and fucked; they slid into him with ease as both men moaned at what the mixture inside meant. Semen and lube combined. Evidence of a decision, of a trust they'd spent years coming to - both apart and now together.

Tonight had been the first, and now would be the second.

Covered, caught - he cried out as fingers left and flesh came inside. The length of it, the silken hardness clasped as it entered and left, entered and left - the feel of it, of him as they fucked. He couldn't form a thought beyond the words that escaped his lips - "Yes, Stuart! Ahhh, fuck yes."

His name gasped out in return, Stuart's voice in his ear - against his throat - then at his lips. "Vince!"

Fingers gripping, bodies damp with sweat - they struggled and strained. Stuart thrust against Vince, into him again and again with breathy grunts. It was brutal, it was brute.

It was the world wrapped up as tight as their clinging arms could hold.

Vince shuddered under the drive and force of Stuart's snapping hips; it was all he could stand as his realm of reality narrowed to the feel of Stuart's cock, his skin, his mouth and his eyes. He was lost in the mix, and found in the fire.

He was blind to the whack of his head on the floor, the scrape of his back on the uneven fragments of wood and the bite of Stuart's nails clawing at his hips and thighs leaving marks he'd cherish come the morning. Marks that were echoed over Stuart's back as Vince clung to him and arched into the friction of their bodies, one over the other.

"Feel me, feel me - I can feel you. Stuart, I…. You feel so, ahhhhhh. Please." Vince's voice was in ruins, husky and broken from his calls - both from earlier and…. "Stuart!"

"Fuck! Vince, so close. I can't, can't . . . stop."

Vince gasped out, swallowing Stuart's stuttering hard breath. And then he squeezed, clutching Stuart inside himself until the man jerked and shouted into his ear. A hot rush from within, a wet pulse between them - it crashed through them both until they were left shuddering and wrecked in bliss.

And there they lay, the two of them - a beautiful mess of limbs and panting bodies intertwined on the hard wood floor. Neither sought to move, both content for the moment to remain as if their resting place were the softest bed.

A warm wet trickle down his bum had Vince closing his eyes, a soft smile spread over his face. It was a mark he'd gladly wear, a stain on the flooring in evidence of their love. His joy expanding in its wake.

Love unrequited, no more.

Finis


End file.
